Friends in High Places
by Wheller
Summary: Zecora lives on her own in the Everfree forest, she finds an injured pony alone in the forest. While initially hesitant to open up the mare eventually begins to share her past with her. Revealing more than the zebra shaman bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronology notes:**

**Stop! You are reading the third story in the **_**Bonds of Eternity **_**Series.**

**The first story in the series is **_**Family**_** found here:**

**.net/s/7447500/**

**The second story in the series is **_**Nihil Novi Sub Sole**_** found here:**

**.net/s/7460305/**

**Friends in High Places**

**Chapter 1**

Zecora returned home from gathering herbs in the Everfree forest, she was running low on a healing agent known only as "bitter drink," named aptly after its taste. She lit the fire under her cauldron and began to warm up her brew. She figured now was a good time to check up on her guest.

The white coated Pegasus mare had not moved from the spot that she had been placed nearly two days prior, she was staring blankly into space, and shivering intensely. No wonder, as she had pushed off the blanket that Zecora had placed over her before leaving... again. Zecora picked up the blanket and placed it back over the shivering mare, knowing full well that she was going to push it off herself again, and when she did, Zecora would just put it back on, the cycle would continue.

The Pegasus had not uttered a single word since Zecora discovered her, lying alone and injured deep in the Everfree Forest two days prior, and Zecora had given up trying to get her to talk. She offered the Pegasus a smile, which she promptly ignored and continued to stare off into space. Zecora knew that the Pegasus would speak to her when she was ready. Zecora had used the last of the bitter drink in order to heal the Pegasus's wounds and ended up wasting most of it, as she'd had an extremely difficult time getting her to drink it. Zecora had needed to hold her mouth open and forcibly pour it down her gullet, and even then, she'd spit out most of it. Zecora had managed to get one dose in her system by using twenty bottles of bitter drink.

Zecora returned to her brew, and began grinding up the various herbs into a fine powder, where they'd be mixed into water and heated slowly, stir occasionally, and the result was a cauldron full of bitter drink, _hopefully_ enough to last a year.

She found herself distracted, luckily, this was a simple recipe, and being distracted for a few moments was of little harm, unlike some of the more complex potions that she made, where if you didn't stir _exactly right_, it would either be useless, or explode in her face. When it did happen, it was usually both at the same time. Zecora's visitor puzzled her, she could only imagine what this Pegasus was doing out alone in the Everfree forest. It wasn't a place for ponies.

Although, Zecora figured that it really wasn't a place for her either, but it didn't matter, Zecora had been used to being in places where she didn't belong.

...

Surprise was in her own little world, barely aware of her own surroundings; she knew that she had been taken from the spot where she had chosen to wait for her master to come to her. She knew she was in the home of a Zebra, and she knew that she was too hurt to move.

Hurt was a relative term, he body had been fine physically, her mind on the other hoof... well, that was a difficult thing to judge. She was shivering, not because she was cold, in fact she found the environment to be rather temperate, the Zebra had insisted on covering her with a blanket, and no matter how many times Surprise had pushed it off, she didn't seem to get the picture.

Surprise was shivering because she heard whispering in her ears. Her service to the master, The Paragon of Order had given her the will to keep the voices silent, and then the master had told her to wait for him in the Everfree forest. That had been nearly a week ago, the master had not come for her. Surprise had begun to worry for her master, the last time her master had ordered her to wait for him, he had not come either, it hadn't been his fault though, her master had been ambushed by chaos cultists, worshiping the master's brother as though he were a god, and imprisoned him. She feared that her master had suffered a similar fate again.

She yearned for her master to come, he gave her strength, a purpose that helped keep the whispering away, now she was alone, and she wanted to cry. She kept the tears in though, the master would not want her to cry, she needed to be brave, and the master would want her to be brave. It was hard for her, because the whispering was constant, unending. It put a lot of strain on her.

The whispers wanted her to kill the Zebra.

Surprise didn't want to kill the Zebra, not unless the master asked her to. What if the master needed her? What would master do to her if she killed her before he wanted her to die? Her master was not allowed to kill someone directly. The rules prevented him from doing so. Surprise had done much killing in his service. She took great pleasure in performing the master's will. Violence in her master's name provided Surprise with the pleasure that most creatures found from mating, and she had become quite good at it. She had many fond memories of using the chain-knife that her master had given her to put down ponies that had fallen to chaos, and she had done it gladly. She had saved them after all; the hold of chaos is a fate worse than death itself. Surprise had saved so many of them.

Most of all, she enjoyed the incredibly messy killings that she preformed for her master, because he praised her so much for them. Being cut open by the chain-knife and having one's internal organs and blood tossed haphazardly about a room sent a very powerful message, unfortunately, for most ponies that had fallen to chaos, they would chose not to listen to the warnings, and would have a very sneaky Pegasus visit them in the dead of night.

Thinking about her master had put a smile on Surprise's face. She hoped that nothing bad had happened to him. She missed him terribly and wanted him to come to her, and she would wait until he did. As long as it took, Surprise would wait. Surprise's thoughts drifted away, back to when she first came into the Master's service, a thousand or so years ago, when she lived in the lovely settlement of Dream Valley.

The Dream Valley Settlement was an idealistic community founded nearly fifty years before Surprise's birth, as a refuge for ponies who wanted to escape from the modern society of Equestria. It was aptly named, as it was the dream home of the reactionaries, a faction of ponies who were afraid of the advanced technology pioneered in the rest of Equestria, the Dream Valley Settlement was founded along the St. Germain River, in what was now considered the Hoofson Bay Area. This was a time, roughly a thousand years ago, but still several years before Princess Luna would become Nightmare Moon, when the Hoofson Bay Area formally belonged to Equestria, though it was sparsely populated, containing no major settlements. The ponies of the Dream Valley Settlement had founded the town in response to the Sunburst Project, the grandiose, misleading name for the Equestrian nuclear weapons programme.

Equestria had been much different in this day and age, when the Dream Valley settlement was founded, Equestria had just left the industrial age, pioneering devices like the thermionic valve, wireless radio communications, automobiles, and propeller driven aeroplanes, and had entered the atomic age. Needless to say, Equestria was far more advanced than the other nations it had contact with, the theocratic gryphons of the north, and the nomadic Cossack Ponies of the east.

The Dream Valley Settlement intended to isolate the ponies that lived there from the rest of Equestria, preferring to live out a peaceful, agrarian lifestyle of the preindustrial era. In truth, the Dream Valley Settlement was not unlike the modern Ponyville. There had been much change in Equestria after a thousand years, and Surprise had been there to watch all of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zecora did not remember exactly when the Welerans first came to Zhosa, but she did know that they had not been the first northerners to come. Two hundred years prior, the Boer Goats arrived at the Western Cape, the simple farmers and traders had left their native lands to escape persecution by others. The Boer Goats had actually gotten along quite well with the Zebra tribes that lived across the Sandy River. The Boer settlement of Kapstan was soon visited by Weleran ponies who wanted it for their own. The Boers had surrendered without a fight, though many of them would move east, into the lands held by Zebra tribes and establish their own nations. Peace would not be held in Zhosa, or as the newly established afrikneigher ethnic group would call it, Borwa, for many years to come.

In modern times, the nation of Zecora's birth was referred to, officially as the Republic of Zhosa-Borwa. Though things were hardly equal, the afrikneigher minority held all the power in Zhosa-Borwa, Zebras were denied political rights and citizenship, deemed unintelligent enough to be trusted with such rights.

It had mattered little to Zecora. She had grown up far away from Western Cape, the seat of the Afrikneigher's power. Her tribe had been a small one living in the countries eastern region, well beyond the Orange River, (Named by the afrikneigher's as such on purpose because nothing rhymed with it.)

Zecora's tribe belonged to a small village on what had been considered Zhosa-Borwa's eastern shore, though Zecora would not have known it as theirs. She had never even seen a pony or goat until her twentieth year of life. Her parents had died of sickness when she was young, and as such had been raised by their parents. Her grandfather had been the village elder, their chieftain. Her grandmother was the village's shaman. Zecora had been apprenticing to replace her grandmother when she died. Her grandmother had tried to teach her everything that she knew, but it would not be possible. Instead, her grandmother had taught her to speak and read in afrikneigh, as their tribe had no written language of its own, and by night copied everything she knew into a book, which she gifted to Zecora on her deathbed.

Zecora studied the book intensely, and became the tribe's new shaman, however begrudgingly. That was when the afrikneighers came, clad in their war saddles, Emerald rifles and Besal Light machine guns (the Weleran version of the kangaroo Sen Gun) jaunting from their sides. Zecora was the only one of the tribe who spoke afrikneigh, but her grandfather had forbidden her to speak to them.

The tribe's warriors had readied themselves for a fight, for with afrikneighers, it was said, that there was no other alternative. Zecora had pleaded with her grandfather to allow her to speak to them, but he refused, he said that the afrikneighers were here for evil, and that evil could, and ordered the warriors to attack.

They were cut down by the afrikneigher soldier clad in the Besal. Even though he was old, her grandfather had personally led the charge, believing that the afrikneigher's bullets could not harm them because of their stripes. It had been foolish; she had hoped her grandfather would know better. She was taught to respect her elders, but Zecora knew that her grandfather had led the tribe to ruin.

Now that she was in charge, she approached the afrikneighers shouting a message that meant "Do not shoot, I am a friend" in their language, and discovered that the afrikneigher soldiers were the advance guard of a missionary group bringing food and medicine to the eastern tribes.

Zecora's tribe had been decimated, her entire family gone, even by its own doing; she knew that she could no longer stay here. She travelled to Kapstan and applied for a visa to Welera, denied. She applied next for a visa to South Island, denied. She tried next to Equestria, somehow, that one got approved, and the next thing Zecora knew, she was on a boat sailing west. She would make her new home in Equestria, and hopefully, they would listen to her.

Zecora finished her brew of bitter drink and began to empty the contents of the cauldron into vials. She looked over at her visitor, she had fallen asleep. She could only imagine what she was dreaming about.

...

"SURPRISE!" the white Pegasus pony called out as she dive bombed her unsuspecting target, hugging her tightly.

"Surprise!" the helpless victim called out.

"Ha! I gotcha Firefly!" Surprise said with a huge grin on her face, her deep purple eyes shining brightly.

The bright pink Pegasus pony, Firefly, sighed. Surprise had not known it them but Firefly had been trying to ignore her. "Yeah you got me. Now let me up!"

Surprise hopped off Firefly, continuing to give the bright pink Pegasus a huge smile. Firefly ran a hoof through her electric blue mane, attempting to brush out the dirt from Surprise's tackle.

"What are we going to do today Firefly? Huh bestest best friend?" Surprise asked.

"Uh... yeah, about that. Sorry Surprise... but I'm really busy today, we'll have to hang out later," Firefly said, leaping into the air without another word.

Surprise frowned. Firefly was always busy when Surprise wanted to spend time with her. She sighed and turned to walk the other direction.

"_Firefly doesn't like you."_ A voice whispered in her ear. _"She thinks you're a freak!"_

"That's... that's not true! Firefly is my bestest best friend!" Surprise said with a sniffle.

"_Then how come she never wants to be around you?"_

"She's busy..." Surprise said.

"_Busy… right, Firefly doesn't do anything productive for the settlement, she lounges around and takes up space. She's busy all right. Busy ignoring you."_

"Stop! Please just leave me alone!" Surprise cried out.

"I beg your pardon?"

Surprise's head snapped up to find that there was a unicorn pony standing over her, a tall, grey coated Unicorn stallion with a snow white mane, his eyes were a bright red, and most importantly, he was wearing a red greatcoat with the royal insignia on it.

"You... you're... You're Prince Zephyr!" Surprise said, she leapt to her hooves and bowed in respect towards the son of Queen Gaia.

Prince Zephyr said nothing and cocked his head to the side, staring at the mare before him intensely. "Rise."

Surprise obeyed him; she pulled her head up and smiled brightly at the royal unicorn. He gave no reaction.

"Come, walk with me, Surprise," Prince Zephyr said.

Surprise followed. "You... you know my name?" she asked, caught off guard by the royal unicorn's words.

"Yes." Prince Zephyr said simply. "What ails you, Surprise?"

"Your... your highness?" Surprise asked in confusion.

"You heard me. What ails you?" he asked again.

"I... I hear things," Surprise said. "Voices from ponies who aren't there."

"What do they say?" Prince Zephyr asked simply.

"They... they tell me that my friends don't like me! That my bestest best friend Firefly doesn't want to be around me!" Surprise said; her ears began to droop the more she thought about it. The more she could only wonder if the voices she heard were right.

"I see," Prince Zephyr said simply. "You are dismissed, Surprise."

"I... huh?" Surprise asked, once again, she'd been caught off guard by the royal unicorn.

Prince Zephyr turned and looked at her; he said nothing for a time, merely cocking his head slightly. "You heard me," he added at last.

"Yes... your highness," Surprise said, she lowered her head in a bow, and turned and slowly walked away from the royal unicorn.

"Surprise?" Prince Zephyr asked, causing Surprise to turn around and look at the royal unicorn again.

"Yes, your highness?" She asked in return.

"Perhaps... it would be worth investigating what these voices tell you?" Prince Zephyr added, he then turned and walked back into the tree line of the forest that the settlement was founded on. Surprise turned and headed back towards town, spreading her wings and leaping into the air.

Her head snapped back around when she heard a loud howl from the forest, and an odd sound that she had never heard before in her entire life.

_Docka-docka-docka-docka-docka!_

Surprise shook her head. She was just hearing things again. Nothing from these woods made noises like that anyway. There was nothing to worry about here. Surprise decided that the Prince was right; she was going to investigate what the voices were saying.

She was going to prove them wrong! Her friends loved her! She knew it, and she was going to prove it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zebras were few and far between in Equestria, the reason being that Equestria barely recognised Zhosa-Borwa. Princess Celestia had personally condemned the apartheid policies of the afrikneigher minority, though; Equestria wasn't exactly going to do anything about it. They had no standing forces, in international politics; Equestria was a mediator, not an interventionist. Zecora, to this day, had no idea how she'd managed to get approved for a visa in Equestria and not Welera or South Island. As to be expect she'd had had a lot of trouble just getting in to Equestria, despite not having anything to declare, or actually any luggage at all, save for the book her grandmother had given her. Five long hours of questioning by Equestrian customs officers, she was finally in Equestria, trotting alone through the Fillydelphia harbour.

As to be expected, the Equestrian ponies were not much better than afrikneighers, and while they did not try to order her around or establish their authority over her, there was much gasping, gawking, oohing and ahhing and all that. Zecora ignored it; she didn't exactly know the Equestrian language to snap back at anyone. She knew afrikneigh, and her tribal tongue, and that was it.

Zecora realised at this point that this was going to be a problem. There were going to be few ponies in Equestria who spoke afrikneigh, and even fewer, if any at all who spoke her tribal tongue. Now what was she going to do?

Well, she hadn't exactly wanted to be around others at that moment anyway. At least this way, her solitude could be guaranteed. Zecora was lost in thought, that she hadn't noticed when she had walked into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" The bright red coated, blonde maned earth pony mare had said. Zecora hadn't understood.

"Uh..." Zecora began; she resorted to the only way she knew how to communicate with others outside her own people. "Ek is jammer, ek verstaan nie."

"Huh?" the earth pony asked.

"Ek praat nie jou taal nie," Zecora said.

"I... don't... understand... what... you... are... saying!" The mare said.

Zecora wanted to tell her that she didn't know a single word of the Equestrian language, and that speaking slowly, and about 20 per cent louder, wasn't going to help, but she figured that would be a complete waste of time.

"Ek is jammer," Zecora said, apologising for bumping into her and turning and walking away.

"Wait!" the earth pony mare called out, trotting after her.

Wonderful, this pony was going to insist on trying to communicate with her, even though neither of them understood a single word that the other was saying.

"Me. Cherries Jubilee!" the earth pony said, pointing to herself. "Cherries Jubilee!" she repeated, pointing at herself.

Zecora understood this time, and realised that the earth pony was not going to leave her alone, she responded. "My naam is Zecora," Zecora said, pointing to herself. "Zecora," she repeated, pointing at herself again.

"Zecora," Cheeries Jubilee said, pointing at her.

"Cheeries Jubilee," Zecora said, pointing at the earth pony before her.

Cheeries Jubilee nodded excitedly. "You... need... place... to... stay?" she asked, incorporating crude, yet oddly effective sign language in order to help get her point across. Zecora wasn't exactly sure if she understood the message entirely. The exact meaning lost in translation to her, but it sounded to her as if Cheeries Jubilee was offering her a place of rest. Zecora didn't exactly know if she could trust this pony, she seemed nice enough, and was actually making an attempt to communicate with her.

"Boete," Zecora said, nodding her head in affirmation.

Cheeries Jubilee clearly understood that, and squealed in excitement, grabbing Zecora enthusiastically and pulling her along towards her home. Zecora put up no resistance, too stunned to even try. She could only wonder what she had gotten herself into.

...

From her hiding place in the bushes, Surprise had set her sights on Firefly. She watched her fellow Pegasus as she flew towards the sky, off to who knows where. She peered through a pair of binoculars as she watched Firefly heading towards the east, and descending towards the forest. She was going to prove that Firefly was legitimately too busy to hang out with her. That would show those voices!

Surprise took flight after her, quietly ducking into a tree and leaping between them as she slowly caught up to Firefly, despite being usually loud and obnoxious, she was very sneaky when she needed to be, and she'd be using that to her advantage.

She quickly caught up to Firefly, who was sitting on the ground, tapping a hoof impatiently as she waited.

"Firefly?" another voice said from out her Surprise's sight.

Firefly turned and smiled brightly at the new comer. "I was worried you weren't going to show Skydancer."

Surprise shifted herself slowly and watched as a bright yellow Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane came into her field of view.

"And miss this? I think not," Skydancer said with a grin, she leaned in close and planted a kiss on Firefly's lips, the two closed their eyes and continued to kiss each other passionately, and then, suddenly, Firefly pulled herself away.

"Firefly? What's wrong?" Skydancer asked.

"Oh... It's Surprise," Firefly said. Surprise tensed up at the mention of her name. "Surprise has been bugging me a lot lately, 'when are we going to hangout Firefly?' 'Firefly! I miss you Firefly!' 'Firefly Firefly Firefly!'"

Firefly let out a growl of frustration, causing Surprise to snap her hooves over her mouth to avoid gasping.

"The worst thing is, she talks to herself, honestly, and it's kind of disturbing. I tell you, that pony ain't got it all up in here," Firefly said, pointing to her head.

Tears began to form in Surprise's eyes, the truth was coming out.

"Well don't worry about Surprise, she's not here to ruin it for us," Skydancer said, she took Firefly in her forelegs, and the two began to passionately kiss each other. Skydancer pushed Firefly on her back...

That was the point where Surprise couldn't watch any more, she bolted from the tree, flying as far and fast as she could away from this scene. She raced to her home, bursting through the door and slamming it shut tightly behind her. She collapsed onto the floor, and burst into tears.

Now she'd found the truth, Firefly was her bestest best friend in the whole wide world, and she had just been pretending to like her. Surprise buried her head in her hooves and cried her eyes out; she cried and cried, only stopping when her tear ducts had dried up completely.

Surprise was crushed, if that was how Firefly felt about her, she could only imagine what the rest of the settlement felt. Surprise had always been the playful, fun loving, party pony for the settlement, and now it felt like Surprise would never be smiling ever again.

They hated her. She knew it now. She decided right there and then that she would be leaving. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she couldn't stay here.''

A knock came at her door, Surprise ignored it. The last thing she wanted was a visitor.

The visitor knocked again, and again, and again. Finally, Surprise, now more than a little angry went over the door and threw it open. "WHAT?" she screamed in the face of whoever had come to visit her.

The red eyes of Prince Zephyr were looking back at her. "Stand aside," he said simply.

Surprise, upon realising who it was at her door, did as she was told immediately, and broke down into a kilometre-a-second apology for yelling at the royal unicorn.

"Shut the door," Prince Zephyr commanded.

Surprise did as she was told.

"What have you learned?" Prince Zephyr asked.

"My friends hate me," Surprise said with a sniffle, she collapsed on the floor. "The voices were right... they all hate me!"

"Surprise," Prince Zephyr said. "What if I told you that I knew how to make the voices go away?"

Surprise's head snapped up in attention. The voices were the reason that Firefly and the rest of the town hated her... if they went away, her life would be so much better! Firefly would actually like her! "How? Please! Please! Make them go away! I'll do anything! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Prince Zephyr asked emotionlessly, cocking his head to the side, "Swear fealty to me. Be my messenger, my servant, and I shall reward you greatly."

"I... I swear myself to you!" Surprise managed between sobs. "I swear myself to serve you in any way I can."

"Excellent," Prince Zephyr said. He opened his greatcoat and pulled a short, yet slender object from it with his magic, and dropped it on the floor in front of her.

Surprise knew what it was, she had never actually seen a chain-knife before, but she knew what they were. Chain-knives were commonplace industrial tools in order to cut through steel. They were exactly the kind of technology that the founders of the Dream Valley Settlement had wanted to distance themselves from. Surprise looked up at Prince Zephyr in confusion.

"From now on, you shall call me, master," the royal unicorn said. "You swore to do as I say."

Surprise looked back at the chain-knife on the ground, and then back at Prince Zephyr. "What... what do you want me to do, master?"

Prince Zephyr cocked his head to the side ever so slightly and gave a simple, two word response.

"Kill Firefly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zecora had discovered quickly that Cherries Jubilee was different from everyone else she had ever encountered, while she didn't understand a single word she was saying, she could certainly tell that Cherries Jubilee was making every attempt she could to communicate with Zecora. Cherries Jubilee had lead Zecora to her home in the residential district, a townhouse in a complex of fair size. Cherries Jubilee led Zecora passed many of her neighbours, who stopped and stared in awe of her. Zecora sighed, she was going to have to get used to the looks.

Cherries Jubilee opened her door and the two stepped inside. "This. Is. My. Home!" she said, accompanied by rough sign language and lots of pointing to herself and lead her around, showing her each room in the house, she tried to explain each one of them to her, though Zecora was sure that she didn't understand most of it. She didn't fault Cherries Jubilee for trying; she was actually making an attempt to be friendly to her, though she didn't understand why. She decided not to ask, part of her fearing what answer she would get, the other half knowing she wouldn't understand.

Cherries Jubilee led her into one last room, sparsely decorated with a bed, an end table, a clock, and a writing desk.

"You. Sleep. Here!" Cherries Jubilee said, pointing at Zecora, and then to the bed, following up by placing her head on her hooves and closing her eyes and making an exaggerated snoring noise. Zecora got the point.

"Dankie vir jou vriendelikheid," Zecora said, bowing her head respectively.

"You're... welcome!" Cherries Jubilee said, with a big smile, clearly hoping that she had guessed correctly at what Zecora had said and had made the correct response. Zecora had no idea either way, for all she knew; Cherries Jubilee could have just insulted her, though unlikely, considering the ponies previous behaviour.

The sun had long set, and it was time for them to turn in. Zecora was thankful for all that Cherries Jubilee had done for her, even though she was not able to express it in terms that she would understand. Zecora tucked herself into the bed that Cherries Jubilee had given her for the night, and quickly drifted off to sleep. She hadn't realised just how tired she was.

That night, she dreamed of home, and the broken tribe that she had left behind. There was nothing more that she could do for them, there were only ten or so females and twenty children, not enough for the tribe to continue, they would all scatter, hopefully to be taken in by other tribes, though it was not exactly likely. Zecora couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but there was nothing to be done. It was the way of things.

Zecora awoke the next morning, with slight panic as she had forgotten where she was. She rose from her bed and remembered the kindly pony that had taken her in, she walked down to the lower level, and discovered that Cherries Jubilee was already awake, muzzle deep in a book.

She looked up at Zecora and smiled. "Goeie..." she said, and began flipping frantically through the book. "...More?"

Zecora couldn't help but smile back. "Goeie more!" she responded back, greeting the earth pony in kind, and nodding her head in approval. She hadn't the faintest idea where Cherries Jubilee could have gotten it, but she had located an equestrian-to-afrikneigh dictionary. She had no idea that such a book would even exist so far from those who speak it.

"Hoe... is... jou?" Cherries Jubilee stumbled over. Zecora couldn't help but smirk; she understood what she was trying to say, though that wasn't anywhere close to being correct.

"Nee nee nee!" She shook her head. "'Hoe gaan dit met jou?'."

"Hoe... gaan... dit... met... jou?" Cherries Jubilee repeated.

Zecora nodded her head in affirmation. "Ek is goed, dankie!"

Both of them smiled brightly at each other, it had been a few broken sentences, sure, but it was the first step towards a better understanding.

That was all that mattered.

...

Surprise looked to her new master in shock, and then back at the chain knife, and then back at her master, she couldn't believe what she had heard. She had to have misheard! She couldn't just kill Firefly!

"What?" Surprise asked in confusion.

"You heard me," her master said coldly. "Take it and kill Firefly, and do not return here until you do. You swore yourself to me, do not forget what happens if you disobey."

Surprise gulped loudly, oaths like these were magically binding, Surprise had her own free will, in a sense, she could always say no, she could refuse to do a task that her master had given her, and then she would drop dead about thirty seconds after doing it. Oaths of fealty were magically binding, and were not to be made lightly. For to break such an oath was death, Surprise picked up the chain knife, however begrudgingly, and hid it about her person in the only place she could, her thick, messy mane and begrudgingly trotted out the door. Maybe... maybe there was a way around it, maybe she wouldn't have to kill Firefly, perhaps, maybe just perhaps, she could find a way to do this without killing Firefly, but without disobeying master at the same time?

Surprise could only hope; she didn't want to hurt Firefly at all.

She trotted to the edge of the forest, and spotted Firefly walking out of it.

"Firefly!" Surprise called out excitedly.

"Ugh..." Firefly grunted in annoyance. "You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm just going to come out and say it!"

Surprise stopped dead in her tracks. "Wha... what?"

"I don't like you, Surprise! I never liked you. I felt sorry for you because you had no friends, well you know what? Little did I know there's a reason why you don't have friends," Firefly said, spitting with anger at the white Pegasus before her. "It's because you're freakin' weird."

Surprise dropped to a seated position, her mouth fell open. "Firefly... I..."

Surprise did not get a chance to finish her line; before she knew it Firefly was in her face and slapping her hoof across her cheek. "Shut up," the pink Pegasus said coldly. "Don't talk to me again. Ever."

She turned and snapped Surprise with her tail and walked away. Surprises mind was a mirror, and Firefly had just taken a hammer to it. However, the straw haired Pegasus mare was not sad, she was angry. Her eyes narrowed, and flames erupted from her heart, she pulled the chain knife from its hiding spot and held it in her teeth.

"Firah-fuh!" Surprise called out.

Firefly sighed. "WHAT?" She cried out in annoyance, that was when Surprise leapt on her, pinning her to the ground. Firefly's eyes widened in fear. "Wait... Surprise! What are you doing?"

Surprise bit down on the chain-knife's start up mechanism, revving the device to life.

"Wait! No! Surprise! Stop!" Firefly called out. Surprise ignored her; she revved the knife again, and plunged it right into Firefly's chest. Firefly's blood and organs began to fly everywhere as they were ripped open. Firefly let out a gut wrenching scream of pain, but it only determined Surprise even more, she dug the revving chain knife deeper into the Pegasus mare below her, blood splatter coated the Pegasus mare's pure white coat and straw yellow mane. She continued to drive the chain knife into her helpless victim even after she had long expired, slicing and chopping and sawing off every limb, mutilating every square centimetre of Firefly's body. She _hated _her one time bestest best friend for what she had done to her, and now, now she would have her revenge.

Eventually, Surprise stopped, but only when there was nothing left to cut, no significant piece of Firefly's remained for her to mutilate, she was not only satisfied, she had actually enjoyed it. Covered from head to hoof in Firefly's blood, she walked back into town, chain-knife in her teeth, it was well into the afternoon, and everypony was out in the street, mucking about in their business. They all stopped and looked at her; there she was, covered in blood, walking amongst them with anger in her eyes. They were all afraid, and they had every reason to be.

Surprise flung open the door to her home and walked up to her master, who was standing and waiting for her to return. He raise an eye brow at the blood coated mare, she had changed much, but not in the way that everypony else had noticed.

Surprise spat out the chain knife, allowing it to scatter onto the floor, she looked up at her master and smiled at him with a malevolent grin.

"Who do I kill next?" she asked simply.

Prince Zephyr smiled at his servant, because the thing that had changed about her was her eyes. They had changed from their ordinary shade of purple that had matched her cutie mark to something completely different.

Surprise's eyes were now a deep, blood red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A week into Zecora's stay with Cherries Jubilee had amounted to a better understanding between the two. Both had begun to learn the language of the other, and both were meeting the same difficulties due to the highly irregular nature of both equestrian and afrikneigh. They had both resorted to saying the same thing twice, first in afrikneigh, then in Equestrian, both of them tripping over one or the other as they did. Zecora didn't know if this was the best way to learn the language or not, and it likely wasn't, but there really weren't many alternatives to it.

She had learned much about Cherries Jubilee in the last week, she was a wonderful cook, creating some of the most delicious meals that Zecora had ever had the pleasure of tasting, an avid reader, and an armature novelist, though when pressed about it, Cherries Jubilee refused to show her it, saying that it was 'unfit for consumption.' Zecora later figured that there had to have been metaphorical meaning behind the statement, because she certainly didn't want to eat it.

The one thing she had not learned from Cherries Jubilee was why she had taken the effort to befriend her. Zecora hadn't exactly asked, because she was unsure of how exactly to phrase the question, Zecora had never before relied upon the kindness of strangers, because, in her experience, they rarely ever gave it. Cherries Jubilee was a pleasant person, sure, but she had to have a reason for being this way to her.

It was early morning, Zecora had trotted down the stairs to discover Cherries Jubilee was already awake; she was sitting at the table nose deep in her afrikneigh-to-equestrian dictionary. She looked up at the zebra and smiled brightly at her.

"Goeie môre Zecora! Hoe gaan dit met jou?" Cherries Jubilee said. "Good morning Zecora! How are you?"

"Ek is goed, baie dankie," Zecora said, bowing her head respectfully. "I am well, thank you very much."

Zecora disliked speaking this way; it felt horribly artificial, for more reasons than one. Her native language, the tribal tongue was very different from both equestrian and afrikneigh; it was a poetic language where sentences often rhymed with each other. Afrikneigh wasn't as ridged as some other languages, but rhyming sentences were difficult to come by, and she didn't know enough equestrian to speak comfortably.

"Ek is bly om dit te hoor," Cherries Jubilee said with a smile. "I am glad to hear it," she rose from her seat to start breakfast; she took no more than two steps before she stumbled to the ground, clutching her head in pain.

Zecora was alarmed by what had just happened and rushed to her friend's side. "Is jy reg?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

"Ja! Ja! Ek is fyn," Cherries Jubilee looked up and smiled at her friend warmly. "I am fine!"

Cherries Jubilee picked herself back up and started on breakfast. Zecora was sure that her new found friend was not as fine as she claimed to be, and she was frustrated to no end that she didn't know the words to voice her concerns, Cherries Jubilee knew it to. Zecora would be keeping a close eye on her friend. Something wasn't right, and she was going to find out what it was. Language barrier be damned, Cherries Jubilee was her friend, and she wasn't going to let this go.

...

"Who do I kill next?" Surprise asked simply.

Prince Zephyr had allowed himself a smile. "Come with me," he said simply.

Surprise picked the chain-knife back up in her teeth and followed the royal unicorn out her front door. The entire town had gathered outside her door, looks of worry forming on their faces. Prince Zephyr's horn began to glow as he cast a spell, the town ponies looked in horror as they heard a crackle of energy coming from all around them, a pink magical energy field formed around the entire town. He had just sealed them all in. His horn began to glow again, this time; he used his magic to amplify the sound of his voice, as royals usually did when speaking to the commoners.

"Citizens of Dream Valley, hear my words! I am Prince Zephyr of Canterlot; I hereby condemn you all and your contumacious lifestyle, your _chaotic_ actions in open defiance of Equestrian culture. I hereby sentence you and your village to death." Prince Zephyr said.

There was a slight murmur among the crowd; he couldn't be serious, could he?

Prince Zephyr turned to Surprise and gave her a small smile. "Leave none alive."

Surprise gave a sadistic grin in return, and revved the chain knife in her teeth. The crowd began to panic and Surprise leapt into them. Prince Zephyr's own horn began to glow as he lobbed several fire spells into the buildings.

Surprise felt the exhilaration as she dove on the ponies before her. She slashed the chain knife across several ponies' faces, sending them reeling backwards. Blood flowed freely, Surprise soaked herself in it, she'd never felt more alive than this moment in her entire life.

Nopony put up a fight, instead they began throwing 'loved ones,' family members, friends, even their own children at Surprise, hoping that she would kill them and leave them alone. Surprise was disgusted by this and purposely went out of her way to end these 'ponies' first.

Then came the 'friends,' apart from Firefly, she had called two other ponies her friends. The stuck up white unicorn by the name of Sparkler, and a shy earth pony called Posey. Surprise went after Sparkler first.

"Surprise!" Sparkler called out at her. "What are you doing! What did I ever do to you!"

"Ooh knao," Surprise said with a mouth full of chain knife, Surprise knew know that Sparkler too, just as Firefly had, spoken ill of her behind her back. She revved the chain knife and plunged it right into the fashionable unicorn's eye, cutting open her skull and letting everything tumble out.

Satisfied, she turned her attention to Posey. Poor Little Posey, the horribly shy, animal loving earth pony was lying on the ground, her hooves covering her eyes, trying to hide herself from the images of the slaughter. Posey was afraid of her own shadow, it was a wonder she could even stand to be outside, let alone around other ponies. Surprise felt it was best to put her out of her misery as quickly as possible and quickly and (un)cleanly detached her head.

Fire had spread throughout the entire settlement, corpses littered the streets. Rivers of blood flowed freely. Dream Valley had become a living nightmare.

Prince Zephyr dropped the shield around the settlement, their work was done. "Take heed Surprise, for this is the fate of all who serve the forces of chaos, whether they know it or not."

Surprise nodded in understanding.

"Clean yourself up," Prince Zephyr said. "We're leaving."

Surprise nodded again, she trotted off and submerged herself in the St. Germain River. Allowing the blood to come off her, she had to make herself presentable for her master after all. Surprise was so happy! The master was proud of her for all the good work she'd done in his service; she could only imagine what his next task for her could be.

She loved her master, and she would do anything for him. Surprise finished scrubbing the last of the blood from her coat and rose from the St. Germain, returning to where her master stood.

"Does my appearance please you master?" Surprise asked, smiling brightly at him.

Prince Zephyr did not respond immediately, he cocked his head slightly, looking her over for any traces of blood. "It will do," he said simply. "You have preformed your task admirably; it is time for your reward."

Prince Zephyr's horn began to glow; magic pulsated throughout Surprise's body, and then quickly subsided. "I grant you the gift of life eternal, so that you may serve me, forever."

Surprise squealed in excitement, throwing herself at the prince's hooves in admiration. "Oh thank you master! Thank you for the most wonderful gift!"

"Rise," Prince Zephyr commanded. Surprise did as she was told. "Follow," the royal unicorn ordered again.

Surprise squealed again in excitement and followed her master as they walked away from the burning settlement, never to return to it ever again.

...

Surprise followed her master for several hours, grinning widely, she did not bother to ask where they were going, she figured it didn't matter, all that mattered was that she had her master, and her master had her.

Prince Zephyr stopped dead in his tracks, Surprise stopped too.

"Whatever happens, do not speak," Prince Zephyr said coldly. "Under pain of death, you will not speak."

Surprise nodded in affirmation.

"I know you are there, show yourself!" Prince Zephyr called out.

"You always did have a problem seeing what was right in front of you, didn't you, _brother?_" called a new voice, the likes of which Surprise had never heard of before. "Or should I say, above?"

Surprise looked up to find a pitch black unicorn lying in the branches of the tree above them. He too, sported a red greatcoat bearing the royal insignia, his bright amber eyes staring right at her. Surprise knew of this unicorn, he was Prince Zephyr's brother, Prince Maelstrom.

"And who is this? You must be my brother's new pet!" Prince Maelstrom said. "Hello new pet, what is your name?"

Surprise didn't answer him.

"Oh boo! He told you not to talk to me! How boring," Prince Maelstrom said, the pitch black unicorn's amber eyes shifted from her to Prince Zephyr. "What are you doing out here brother, so far away from your big, comfortable city?"

"You know exactly what I was doing, _brother,_" Prince Zephyr said coldly.

"Yes yes yes, exterminating Dream Valley, you're so _not_ fun brother! I hadn't even gotten to play with my new toys before you went and broke them! Ah I suppose it doesn't matter, plenty more isolated villages in Equestria, Well this has been fun, I think I'll be seeing you again, new pet!" Prince Maelstrom said, pointing a hoof at Surprise, he smiled eerily at her and gave a polite wave before transforming into a cloud of thick black smoke and departing with a loud howl.

_Ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka!_

Prince Zephyr said nothing; he merely turned and continued on his way, Surprise trotted after him. She thought that Prince Maelstrom was right about one thing, this was certainly not the last time they would see him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that night, Zecora and Cherries Jubilee had taken to studying language together, only eight days since they had met and they were further along than many would be in eight weeks. Cherries' had to stop every so often because she'd get a headache, but just as she had this morning, every time Zecora asked her what was wrong, she told her that everything was fine and thanked her for the concern. Zecora was worried for her friend.

Friend.

Yes, she and Cherries Jubilee were friends now. She'd been with her for eight days, and she had learned much, but she had still not learned what she desired most, why? Why had Cherries Jubilee taken her in? Why did she not stop and stare as everypony else in Fillydephia had? Zecora was no closer an answer. That was going to change, Zecora had become more confident in her Equestrian, and she knew all the words she needed to ask.

"Cherries Jubilee, I want to know. Why have you taken me into your home?" Zecora asked, for the first time in a long time, the speech began to flow naturally.

Cherries Jubilee frowned. She had obviously been hoping this question would not come. She rose from her seat and motioned the zebra to follow. She trotted up the stairs and the two of them went into her bedroom. Zecora hadn't been in here before, she noted that walls were painted a dark red, and all the furniture was cherry themed. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her, asking Zecora to take a seat. The zebra obliged and sat next to her. Cherries Jubilee looked at her, sadness filled the mare's eyes; she leaned in close and planted a kiss on Zecora's lips.

Zecora was caught off guard by the act. It was so unexpected that she couldn't help but pull away. Cherries Jubilee frowned and let out a sigh.

"I remember when you first came to town, you looked so sad, like you didn't have a friend in the world," Cherries Jubilee said. "I know what that's like; I don't really have any friends either... not until you came... and, well I like you Zecora. I like you a lot, I feel like we've gotten really close over the last eight days, and, that kiss I gave you proved it."

"Prove to you what? I understand not," Zecora said.

"I... love you, Zecora," Cherries Jubilee said.

Zecora was taken aback by such a bold statement, but... the more she thought about it, she really cared about Cherries Jubilee, when she collapsed this morning, Zecora had done nothing but worry for the well being of her friend the entire day. Truth be told, she didn't know what she'd do without her.

Zecora smiled warmly at the pony before her. "Love you too, I do," she hadn't realised it until now, but she really did. Zecora leaned in and in turn gave a kiss to Cherries Jubilee. Noting this time, that the mare tasted like cherries, though this really shouldn't have surprised her in the slightest. Cherries Jubilee moaned quietly in pleasure as she kissed the zebra back, pushing her tongue forward until it met her lovers.

Zecora didn't know if this was socially acceptable behaviour in Equestria, in Zhosa-Borwa, such a relationship, even consensual would have her tossed in prison, regardless of who the instigator was.

Cherries Jubilee wrapped her forelegs around Zecora's neck, pushing the zebra gently onto her back, Zecora responded by placing her hooves on Cherries' haunches.

The two spent the next few hours enjoying each other before they eventually tired and went off to sleep.

...

Zecora awoke the next morning to discover that Cherries Jubilee was sleaping peacefully beside her, she smiled at the earth pony mare, and she happier than ever. She loved this pony.

She took a hoof and prodded the pony gently. She made no response. Zecora tried again, figuring that the Cherries Jubilee was a heavy sleeper, using a little more force this time. Still nothing.

Zecora was beginning to worry now; she gave her partner a hard thump across her flank, still no response. Zecora stopped and felt the mare's heart. Her chest was cold, and she had no heart beat.

Zecora let out a scream of terror. Cherries Jubilee was dead.

...

The police had come and taken the body of her lover away, the death was considered suspicious, and they had taken Zecora to the police station for questioning. The autopsy came back some six or seven hours into Zecroa's interrogation. Cherries Jubilee had died of a cerebral haemorrhage. Natural causes.

Zecora also learned, for the first time, that Cherries Jubilee had been dying even before she had met her. She had a malignant tumour in her brain. There had been no hope for her.

The police let Zecora go, determining that no crime had been committed. Zecora returned to Cherries' home and began to gather her things. She would be leaving Fillydelphia. There was no way she could stay here. That was when she noticed the afrikneigh-to-equestrian dictionary laying on the table. There was a piece of paper sticking out of it.

Zecora opened the book and unfolded the paper; it was a letter, addressed to her. Cherries Jubilee had written it twice, on one side it had text written in afrikneigh, on the other was equestrian. Just as they had always done things, only this time, however Zecora decided to skip over the afrikneigh side of the letter. It was no longer necessary.

_Dear Zecora_

_If you're reading this letter, well... then I guess I'm dead, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to feel guilty, there was nothing that could have been done. So I figured what was the point? I knew I was dying. When I was diagnosed with the tumour three years ago, the doctors said that I had six months to live, well; I guess I showed them huh?_

_I've had three long, happy years. Made only happier when you came to me, these last few days have been the happiest of my life, and I feel like if I were to die tomorrow, then I was going to die a happy mare. And it's all thanks to you. Don't feel sad, when you think of me, think of the good times that we had together. I know we had a few._

_So I want you to be happy and live life to the fullest. Do it for me, please._

_-Love_

_Cherries Jubilee._

Tears flowed freely from Zecora's eyes as she gently folded the letter and placed it back in the dictionary. She trotted up the stairs to retrieve her saddlebags and grandmother's book. She placed the afrikneigh-to-equestrian dictionary in her saddlebags, and with a silent goodbye, she trotted out of Cherries Jubilee's home for the last time. She turned and walked north, she intended to leave this land behind her.

...

Surprise was excited to be crossing into Equestria proper, she and her master were standing before a wooden hoof-bridge over the St. Germain, and oddly enough there wasn't a pathway on either side.

"Master?" Surprise asked.

"What?" Prince Zephyr asked, looking at the Pegasus mare over his shoulder.

"The bridge... someone built it, but how come there aren't any paths going to it? It's almost like it isn't meant to be used..."

"I do not know, as I am told, this bridge was here when my mother's reign began four thousand years ago," Prince Zephyr said simply and began to trot across it. Surprise followed hesitantly, feeling incredibly uneasy about it as she walked across.

They made it to the other side without incident, but Surprise could not help but feel like the bridge over the St. Germain had taken something in the process.

The two walked endlessly for three days without stopping for food or water. Surprise was exhausted, but she loved her master, she was devoted to his service, he was the only one who truly appreciated her. She would walk from here to the Cossack capital of Muscovy, and back, if he told her to. At the end of the third day, the pair came upon a tall tower along the Hoofson River. The watchtower of Heemsteed.

Prince Zephyr pushed open the watch tower's door and used his magic to light a lantern, which he quickly passed to Surprise to carry. She took the lantern in her mouth graciously and followed her master up the stairs to the top of the tower.

Prince Zephyr turned back towards his ward and looked down upon her. "You will keep silent, you are not to speak unless I give you leave. Under no circumstances are to break this tenant, even in my defence, do you understand?"

Surprise nodded in understanding, and without another word, Prince Zephyr pushed open the door at the top landing. In the room were three other unicorns, which looked to be about the same age as Prince Zephyr was. Surprise recognised one as Prince Maelstrom, the pitch black unicorn grinned at her eerily, his amber eyes shining brightly.

The other two were mares, one of them had a white coat, and a flowing pink mane, the other was a deep purple, her mane an electric blue.

"It's wonderful that you could join us, Zephyr. Care to explain where you've been?" the white coated mare asked.

"My reasons are my own, Celestia, and they concern you none," Prince Zephyr said emotionlessly.

Princess Celestia turned her head to look at Surprise. "And what is this? You dare bring a commoner here?"

"I extend my royal privilege to Surprise, as my aide-de-camp. She is sworn to secrecy and has every right to be here as you and I," Zephyr said. "Have you finished your temper tantrum sister? Or shall we begin?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What you propose is not only insanity, it is treason!" Prince Zephyr called out.

Surprise was taken aback by her master; she had never before seen him become emotional like this.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Prince Maelstrom said, stumbling over his words. "I am... in agreement with my brother. What you propose will bring such undue chaos to this land! Chaos without restraint, without guidance, kills the weak and the strong alike! That is what you would bring to this land!"

"Sister! I am appalled by you! How could you possibly have such a terrible idea!" Princess Luna called out, rising from her seat next to Princess Celestia and walking to the door. "Assassinate our own _mother?_ I think this meeting is over."

Surprise couldn't believe what she had heard. Princess Celestia, the eldest daughter of Queen Gaia wanted to dispose of her mother and take her place! Queen Gaia had reigned for the last four thousand years; she was loved by all her subjects as a fair and just ruler.

"And nuclear weapons won't, Maelstrom? That's where we're headed! This technology will be the death of us, and our mother not only allows it! She encourages it! Allowed to continue upon this course, Mother will be the death of all out subjects! We cannot sit idly by and allow it!" Princess Celestia shouted back at her siblings.

"I think the motion has _clearly_ been voted on, sister," Prince Zephyr spat back. "You cannot challenge our mother without support, and none of us will give ours."

Prince Zephyr motioned to Surprise, and they followed Princess Luna out the door, Prince Maelstrom followed shortly afterwards.

"This is madness!" Princess Luna cried out in frustration as they exited the watch tower. "I always knew Tia did not like the current path of technological development, but to go so far as to dispose mother to get rid of it?"

Prince Zephyr nodded. "A most unfortunate development... but Tia will not make an attempt on mother without support; she is far too frightened of her to go it alone."

"Needless to say, I think a fair bit of discretion is due on our parts, father especially would not take kindly to any threats made on mother. Let us give Tia a few days to cool off, and she will have let it pass."

Princess Luna looked back up at the Watchtower of Heemstead; she was clearly worried about her sister. "I do not think so, she has been planning something for a very long time, and I do not think that she will let this go. I am going to go back up there and try and talk her out of it."

"If you think it wise, go ahead," Maelstrom said simply. "I have other matters to attend to, and I am sure you do as well, don't you brother?"

"It is none of your concern," Zephyr said coldly.

Luna looked back at them and snorted loudly. "Will the two of you stop with this childish rivalry? Zephyr, you cannot stay angry at him forever!"

"Watch me," Zephyr said, turning away from his siblings, Surprise, having been forgotten about followed without a word.

"Ta ta brother!" Maelstrom called out before reforming himself into the black smoke and racing away.

_Ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka!_

"Humph!" Princess Luna said loud enough to be heard. "No better than children!" She opened the door to the watch tower and slammed it shut behind her. Zephyr ignored her and continued walking, Surprise in tow, towards the South.

Thirty minutes into the walk, she could have sworn that she heard a distant scream coming from behind them, Zephyr either didn't notice, or didn't care, she knew not which.

After several hours of walking, Prince Zephyr allowed to stop and rest. Surprise was exhausted. She lied down on the soft ground and upon shutting her eyes, fell right to sleep.

...

_Ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka!_

"Brother!" The voice of Prince Maelstrom rang out. Causing Surprise's eyes to jolt open and send the filly to her hooves, within a second, she had the chain-knife in her teeth.

Zephyr too had risen, and promptly flung a fireball at his ordinarily hostile brother.

"Hold!" Maelstrom called, leaping out of the way, "I come not to fight you today."

The magical aura around Zephyr's horn dimmed, and he composed himself and cocked his head slightly. "Speak."

"I bring word from the east. Celestia and Luna have assassinated mother with the Elements of Harmony and the Bonds of Eternity!" Maelstrom called out.

"_What?_" Zephyr asked in surprise. "That _bitch!_ She must have forced Luna into assisting her."

Maelstrom nodded. "It is... not the worst part. You must see it for yourself; I cannot put it into words that even come close."

"Very well," Zephyr said. "We shall set aside our conflict with each other... until this is resolved."

"I am... glad that we are in agreement," Maelstrom said, looking incredibly nervous about the situation. This was not what they had hoped for.

Zephyr nodded. "Surprise! We make for Canterlot! Try and keep up!"

Surprise spread her wings and leapt into the air, the royal unicorns reformed into clouds of smoke, one black, one grey, and departed at top speed.

...

The road between Fillydelphia and... Wherever it was going to take Zecora, was a long one. She didn't know where it was taking her, and she really didn't care. She just wanted to put Fillydelphia, and the memories of hurt behind her.

She soon realised that she was not on the long road alone. She heard voices behind her, Zecora turned to discover that there was a large caravan group walking the same road. Four ponies in total, two of them pulling carts with fill equipment of some kind.

"Come on O! You need to lighten up!" called a mare's voice.

"Vinyl Scratch! You will not tell me to lighten up! We are going to be late for the next show in Canterlot! It's bad enough you drag me along on this nightmare!" the other mare said.

"Chill! We'll get there when we get there! Them cats will wait for a chance to see me, and they'll be happy to do it!" the "Vinyl Scratch" voice said.

The "O" voice merely sighed loudly.

Zecora turned to continue on her way, this had no concern to her.

"Whoa! Far out! I'm not even _that_ drunk yet and I'm already seein' things!" the "Vinyl Scratch" voice said again.

Zecora stopped dead in her tracks, she was talking about her.

"Vinyl! Be polite!" the "O" voice said, giving the mare beside her a light smack with her hoof.

Zecora turned back around, the caravan had caught up with her significantly. She offered a scowl at the ponies behind her, she was not amused.

The muted grey earth pony walked up to her. "I'm sorry about that... my _friend_ has been drinking."

"Drinking?" Zecora asked.

"Alcohol! Specifically some of that vodka stuff imported from the Cossack Confederacy!" Vinyl Scratch said. Zecora had a face to go with the obnoxious voice she had been hearing. Meaning that the earth pony who had apologised to her was "O." Zecora expected it was a nickname.

Vinyl Scratch trotted up to the Zebra wearing a huge grin on her face. "How ya doin? Name's Vinyl Scratch! This is Octavia, I call her O though. Want some Vodka?"

"Vinyl!" Octavia hissed at her.

"What? I'm being friendly!" Vinyl Scratch snapped back.

"No, thank you," Zecora said, and began to continue on her way.

Vinyl Scratch continued to walk beside her, grinning widely at the Zebra, Octavia walked behind her with the caravan ponies following close behind.

"So... Where ya goin?" Vinyl asked.

"I have decided not, so onward I continue to trot," Zecora said.

"You talk weird!" Vinyl said.

"To you, one could say the same, while influenced by the liquors bane," Zecora said with annoyance in her voice.

"Ha! I like you! You're funny!" Vinyl said grinning like a madmare.

Octavia held her head low, embarrassed by her friends actions. Vinyl either didn't notice, or didn't care, and levitated the bottle of vodka out of her saddlebag and took a swig of it.

"I bet... you're going to Canterlot!" Vinyl proclaimed loudly in Zecora's ear. "No other places to go really, 'cept for a few little towns here and there. Or maybe you are bound for one of them small towns! Or maybe neither! Imagine, gruff zebra, wanders alone in the wilderness! Far from her native lands, her reasons, all her own! And then she meets a wacky band of travellers and they go on a bunch of adventures together! Octavia write this down! This is literary gold!" Vinyl Scratch said taking another swig of vodka.

"Please, tell me this road ends in a cliff, where she might be cast adrift?" Zecora asked Octavia in annoyance.

"I wish," Octavia said with a sigh. "I'd help you push her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Surprise and the two clouds of smoke arrived in Canterlot... or at least, what should have been Canterlot, things were... different. The streets were deserted, but it would be better to say that there were no streets at all; rather, they had been replaced with a thick sheet of ice that, despite the warm summer day, showed no signs of melting. Many buildings were rearranged in odd formations, many of them turned upside down and balancing on the roofs.

The grey and black smoke reformed into Zephyr and Maelstrom as they touched down on the ice streets, skidding several dozen metres before being able to stop.

"What am I looking at Maelstrom?" Zephyr asked.

"I tried to tell you... you needed to see it for yourself," Maelstrom said pointing to a large throne that had been erected in the centre of town.

Sitting on it was a strange creature, looking incredibly bored with his surroundings, it was horribly mismatched, and each of its limbs belonged to something quite different.

"It is... was... father," Maelstrom said simply.

The mismatched creature took notice of the two unicorns and the Pegasus before him and leaned in on his chair.

"Well, now!" he said simply. "The sons return! And do my eyes deceive me? They're getting along!"

"We have set aside our feud to deal with... _this,_" Zephyr said simply.

"Humph, you still haven't put aside your childish animosity towards each other, you both really should learn to let go, it'll be the death of you." Discord hummed cheerfully.

"You are one to talk, creating this mess rather than let go of mother?" Maelstrom snapped.

"Neither of you like my chaos? Not even you Prince Maelstrom? I thought you loved chaos!" the mismatched creature said.

"I create strife so that the strong will survive, and the weak fall by the wayside... this... this... this is just madness, there is no thought behind it! No driving force!" Maelstrom said.

"That's the point! So says Discord!" Discord said simply. "So sit back! Relax! And wait for the sun to set!"

Several seconds later, the sun went out, only to reignite a few seconds later. Surprise watched around her as reality warped into new shapes every few seconds. She couldn't handle it, she began to cower in fear, curling herself into a ball and rocking back and forth, covering her eyes from the horror around her. Images like these were not new to her; they had plagued the mare for many years before being allowed modern medication for it. Medication she had not taken since the burning of Dream Valley.

Discord dismounted from his throne, which turned into a chocolate fountain upon his exit. He flashed away in a brilliant light, reappearing next to Surprise.

"Aww what's the matter? Don't you like my world?" Discord asked her. Surprise said nothing, continuing to rock back and forth.

"ENOUGH!" Zephyr called out, magically amplifying his voice. "Where are Celestia and Luna?"

"I wouldn't know; I've been too BUSY laying my queen to rest!" Discord snapped angrily at them. "Your sister has taken much from me. Now I'm going to take everything from her!"

"I care not for Celestia," Zephyr said simply. "She has brought this fate upon herself. All I care about is returning things to a point of order!"

"Well that's just too bad!" Discord said with bitterness in her voice. "Because I'm not putting it back!"

Zephyr looked into the creature that had been his father's eyes and snorted loudly. "I think you will. There was always one thing you loved just as much... if not more than mother..."

"You wouldn't dare!" Discord spat at him.

"Wouldn't I? Would you really risk it? _Father?_" Zephyr asked simply.

Discord gave no response. Instead he snapped a talon on his eagle claw for and arm and Canterlot returned to normal.

"Good and you'll keep it this way?" Zephyr asked.

"Yes..." Discord said reluctantly.

"Very good," Zephyr turned and began to walk away from the horrific creature. "Come Surprise! We're leaving! Celestia can clean up her own mess!"

Surprise snapped to attention, discovering that the world had become right again, she quickly took off after her master, skipping gleefully in admiration of how strong he was to have stood up to such a horrific creature.

Maelstrom took off after them. "Brother... you would not have... surely not...?"

"My advice, Maelstrom?" Zephyr said quickly interrupting him. "Don't test my conviction."

...

The long road winded along, it would not breaking off for nearly fifty more kilometres, leaving Zecora to be annoyed by an increasingly drunk Vinyl Scratch for what seemed like endless hours. Fortunately, by the time Vinyl Scratch had downed the third bottle of vodka, she was too drunk to stay conscious and Octavia loaded her into one of the equipment carts. Finally! Some peace!

"I am SO sorry!" Octavia said, apologising for her friend's behaviour. "I wish I could say she isn't ordinarily like this... but that's just not true." Octavia let out a loud sigh, her friend had been nothing but an embarrassment for her since she'd become a DJ.

"One must wonder. Why the two of you do not sunder?" Zecora asked.

Octavia sighed again. "She needs me, otherwise there would be no one to pick her up and take her home after she's gotten too drunk to stand. No one to make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit. No one to make sure she didn't overdose in the washroom; she'd die if it weren't for me. I can't have that on my conscious."

Zecora listened to Octavia intently, noticing that the grey earth pony had tears forming in her eyes.

"It looks to me, that you need her as much as she," Zecora said.

Octavia broke down into a small chuckle, as the tears continued to roll down her face. "Oh who am I kidding? I love that stupid filly!" Octavia looked back at the two road crew ponies carrying the carts filled with Vinyl's equipment, and now Vinyl herself. "Ever since that day we first met, that day in the library, she had every book in the music section piled up around her. I couldn't help but notice her, and I thought to myself 'Octavia, there's a mare who knows what's good in the world.'"

"She does not know, because you keep her going to and fro?" Zecora asked.

Octavia nodded. "I love Vinyl so much... and that's why we can't be together, she's an awful friend, and she'd be a worse lover. My heart couldn't take it. She doesn't realise how much what she does hurts me."

Octavia had broken down into full on sobbing now. Zecora too could not help but feel melancholy alongside the mare. Love, as she had learned was a complicated matter, but it was something that Octavia had already known for years.

"I'm... sorry," Octavia managed between sniffles. "It... feels good to talk about this with someone. I don't have any other friends except Vinyl, and I can't exactly talk to her about it."

"I imagine not, she seems too immature for such a trot," Zecora mused.

Octavia couldn't help but chuckle. "That's got to at least make the finals at an understatement of the year contest."

Octavia glanced back at the carts where Vinyl was sleeping. "I'm worried about her, one of these days, she's going to do something that I can't overlook, something that I won't be able to forgive, and then what happens to her?"

"The future remains unseen. Its knowledge not meant for us to gleam," Zecora said simply.

"You know, you could write one of those self-help books with that stuff," Octavia said with a chuckle. "Thank you, Zecora."

"You are welcome," Zecora said with a smile.

...

They came to a fork in the road, the caravan would be veering to the right, and Zecora would be going left.

"Goodbye Zecora," Octavia waved with a smile.

"Farewell," Zecora said, and watched as the caravan drove onwards, she caught a glimpse of Vinyl Scratch sleeping soundly in the back. "Violent I maybe not, though should I see her again... she will be taught."

Octavia chuckled. "She'll probably deserve it too," she bid her final goodbye to the zebra, and raced off to catch up with the caravan.

Zecora turned and trotted onwards, turning towards the northwest, and onwards towards the future.

"Life is but a dream, especially for the one you hold in such esteem," Zecora mused about Octavia and Vinyl Scratch's relationship, she couldn't help but feel a pang in her own heart as thoughts about Cherries Jubilee came to the surface.

She missed her terribly, and it hurt her to know that soon Octavia too would be feeling such a loss. They could not help that the ones that they loved could never stay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Something about Whitetail Wood bothered Surprise. The forest didn't feel right, almost as if there was some unnatural presence within the trees.

"Master?" Surprise asked.

"I feel it too," Zephyr said simply. "Keep your guard up."

Surprise nodded, and kept her eyes open and glancing around, she stopped when she noticed the opening of a small cave off to her left. It was so insignificant, so unimportant, yet it was different than the surrounding landscape, it provided enough of a distraction. That was when they struck.

Out of the trees, some twenty ponies clad in riot barding and carrying police batons in their teeth. Etched into their helmets was an equilateral triangle pointing downwards, the personal symbol of Prince Maelstrom.

"Cultists of Chaos!" Zephyr exclaimed. "I should have expected my sibling to have tried such a trick, but he sends only you? Pathetic!"

Surprise had the chain knife out and in her teeth; she revved it threateningly as the chaos cultists closed around them.

"To arms Surprise! Leave none left standing!" Zephyr called out. Surprise needed no further encouragement. The Pegasus pony charged into a group of cultists, slashing at their faces, their riot barding did not come close to providing the protection needed against a tool designed to cut through steel plates. With one fell swoop, Surprise had dispatched three chaos cultists. _Off with their heads! _She mused to herself, gleefully swinging her knife as more and more cultists threw themselves at her.

Something was wrong, Surprise knew that chaos cultists were devoted to Prince Maelstrom in the same way she was devoted to Prince Zephyr. They would gladly give up their lives in his service, just as she would give up hers for her master. But this was ridiculousness, they knew that they stood no chance between her and her chain knife. They knew that their riot barding was not sufficient to protect them, and yet they were haphazardly throwing themselves at her. It was almost as if...

It was almost as if they were a distraction.

Surprise turned to try and warn her master, but when she did a police baton struck her face, knocking her off balance and down to the ground.

Zephyr turned to look, and that was when he was hit by a bolt of magical energy. A powerful stunning spell that sent even him to his knees.

The riot barding clad ponies had knocked the chain-knife from Surprise's mouth and were holding her down to keep her from interfering.

Two ponies clad in robes bearing the upside down triangle of Maelstrom trotted up to them. One was a unicorn, a deep shade of purple wearing a hat and cape over her robes. The other an earth pony, with a grey coat and a bright orange mane, but what stuck out most was his eyes, they matched his mane, sure, but they were not the kind of eyes she was going to forget.

"The Great and Powerful Isabella wonders how you like her stunning spell?" The unicorn asked.

Prince Zephyr did not give her the satisfaction of a response.

"Oh? Quiet one, are we? Perhaps you would like another?" Isabella said, hitting her master with another spell.

Zephyr grunted in frustration as he struggled to get to his hooves, he was not able to, otherwise this "Great and Powerful" Isabella wouldn't be so smug.

"Enough!" the earth pony said. "Prince Zephyr, for the slaughter of the Dream Valley Settlement, I hereby sentence you to imprisonment! I, Adamus Montana Ulan, under the authority invested in me by my Master, Prince Maelstrom, do so judge!"

"Fool," Zephyr spat at him. "There is no prison built that can hold me forever!"

"Built?" Adamus Ulan mused at him. "Certainly not, that's why we're not building a prison for you. Bella? If you would please?"

"Watch in awe! Of the stupendous magicks of the Great and Powerful Isabella!" Isabella said loudly in her showman's voice.

Surprise struggled to get up, but with thirty or so ponies holding her down, she found herself unable.

Magic began to pulsate between the three, and in a flash of brilliant light, Zephyr was gone.

"The Great and Powerful Isabella has imprisoned him!" Isabella cried out triumphantly.

Static began to crackle about Adamus Ulan, as he adjusted. Surprise watched in terror, Isabella had actually succeeded; she had sealed her master away inside him!

Adamus Ulan stepped over her, grinning madly at her.

"I will remember you, and your face! I will hunt you down and I will make you pay for this!" Surprise spat at him.

"Oh, I don't think you will, because that's the beauty of it all, you can't hurt me without hurting your master in the process," Adamus Ulan claimed triumphantly.

"You're bluffing!" Surprise spat at him.

"Maybe," Adamus said, cocking his head to the side, impersonating her master in order to mock her. "But I don't think you can afford to take the chance."

He reared up and brought his hooves down hard upon Surprise's face. She knew nothing but darkness.

...

Zecora had wandered several days along the long road until it again reached another fork. Although, this time, it was more accurate to say that it just curved, because the road did not continue on the straightaway. Rather, it ended and a dirt path heading into a dark forest took its place.

What Zecora desired most was seclusion, with the death of Cherries Jubilee, and her encounter with the traveller's caravan, the last thing she wanted right now was to be disturbed in her time of grief.

She wandered into the forest for several hundred metres and picked a spot to sit down, she gathered wood for a small camp fire and started it, she sat back and she began to meditate, using her shamanistic training to help put her at peace.

"Zecora?"

Zecora opened her eyes. She had succeeded. Standing before her was an extremely confused looking earth pony, with a dark red coat and a blonde mane. Zecora smiled at the spirit of Cherries Jubilee as she stood before her.

Cherries Jubilee frowned at her. "Zecora... you can't do this. I know you're upset, but I'm dead. You need to let go and move on with your life. I know why you summoned my spirit here; you want to bring me back. You can't."

Cherries Jubilee trotted over to where Zecora was sitting and sat down next to her. "I'm at peace, Zecora. I can't come back."

"At peace, I am not! Without you... I am lost," Zecora said. Tears were forming in the zebra shaman's eyes; they dropped off her muzzle and splashed onto the ground silently.

Cherries Jubilee wrapped her foreleg around Zecora's shoulders.

"I know it's hard," she said. "I'd like to tell you it gets easier, but that would be a lie. I know what it's like to lose someone too, my condition? It's genetic, my mother died the same way I did, and I was just a little filly at the time. I carried that around with me for the rest of my life."

Cherries Jubilee wiped the tears away from Zecora's eyes and gave her a smile. "The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant. And we definitely added to your pile of good things. Wouldn't you agree?"

Zecora nodded in affirmation, causing Cherries Jubilee to smile. "I love you Zecora, never forget it." She said, she planted a kiss on the zebra shaman's lips, and then with a smile, she faded from view, forever.

She had been right. She'd had added to her pile of good things.

Now Zecora had to start a new life for herself, she looked around the forest and figured that this was as good a place as any.

Yes, she would be building her home here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Surprise opened her eyes. At least she thought they were open. She closed them again, and then opened them again. Nothing, the world around her was black space. She looked around and noticed something, in the distance, there was a faint ring of light that was shining through, that's when Surprise realised what was going on. The chaos cultists and tossed her in the cave and then pushed a huge boulder up to block the entrance! Those bastards! They'd trapped her in here... and now she was alone.

They'd taken her master from her, and they locked her up and left her to die. Surprise began to feel overwhelmed with emotion. She wanted to cry, cry out for someone to come and rescue her. She wanted to call out for her master to save her, she even had her mouth open, but no words would come out.

It was useless, she was alone, her family, her friends were all gone, and now master was gone too. Surprise curled up into a ball, she rocked herself back and forth, burying her eyes into her knees, she began to cry. She felt something sharp brush up against her, Surprise unfolded herself and felt around for it. It was the chain knife her master had given her. The cultists must have tossed it in after her so she'd have something to kill herself with when she felt that there would be no hope for her. Surprise picked it up and stuffed it into her thick, unruly mane where it would be out of the way... but close by in case... in case...

Surprise broke down into tears again at the thought. There was no hope of her in here. She was alone, and there would be no escape.

That was when the lights came on. Bright lamps scattered about the cave all came on at once, flooding the room with light and blinding the Pegasus mare. She had to shield her eyes it was so bright. She blinked for a few minutes, and then her eyes adjusted. At least now she could see.

See what? There was still no hope at escaping. She looked at the boulder blocking the entrance. Canterlot province was known for its heavy rainfall, maybe in a thousand years, the boulder would erode some and it would become small enough for it to roll inside, but that was neither hear of there, while Prince Zephyr had granted her life eternal, she still needed to eat... or at least, she thought she did, and she didn't particularly like the idea of starvation. Now that she could see. She decided to take a look around, she noticed a pathway that curved around and decided to follow it. The pathway branched off into two more pathways; Surprise decided to take the one to the right and followed it downwards. It stretched on for several kilometres before taking a series of sharp turns and dead ending, it was a curious dead end though. Because sitting before her was a large, metal door in the shape of a gear.

Surprise studied it for nearly a minute taking in every detail, noting the white letters painted on the front. "EPMB."

Surprise noticed a small console next to the door with a large lever on it, and a small display that said "unlocked." Curiosity had gotten the better of her; she threw the lever downwards.Two hazard lights began to flash. A small buzzing alarm went off, and the air filled with the hiss of steam. Something from the inside pulled the metal gear back, creating a deafening screech as metal grinded against metal. Surprise had to cover her ears, and watched as the large metal door rolled to the left.

The way was open, and Surprise stepped inside, noting the curious sound of her hooves against the metal floor as she walked in. She jumped as the alarm went off again, she turned around to see the gear as it rolled to the right and was pushed back in. The cacophony of metal against metal forced Surprise to cover her ears again as the large metal door slammed shut.

Surprise noted that the door could be opened again at any time, for there was another console, identical to the one she'd seen outside. Not that it mattered, because there was no way out of the cave itself, at least. Not that she had seen. Surprise trotted along the deck plating as she began to explore the interior of... wherever she was, this EPMB place.

Surprise began to hear someone talking. It wasn't clear at first, but when she got closer, she could make out words.

"Data tape reel three, this is Doctor Emerald Sparkle... oh you know who I am. Let's get down to important business then. You know, or at least, should know, that the restructure of government into the Principality of Equestria mandated changes. Princess Celestia ordered that all electronic technologies be destroyed. Factories to be disassembled, things like that. Simple mechanical devices, like a clock, are fine. Anything with a thermionic valve has got to go... stupid bitch. Yes! Let's completely undo every major technological advancement we've made in the last hundred years! That's a wonderful Idea. Do I sound bitter? Good. I am bitter. Fortunately... I cheated! Rather than complying, I programmed a virus to delete every reference to EPMB on external networks. I cut the hard lines that connect us to the other installations, everypony doesn't trust their own computers anymore, and we stopped keeping paper records nearly a thousand years ago, so they're not going to bother coming out here to check. EPMB is safe... and even if somepony does. I've collapsed the tunnel to the front entrance to the base. Very few know about the back way in, so we're fine. I'll just finish up these tapes, and then pop out the back door and nopony will ever be wiser. 'Oh Emerald Sparkle! You're so brilliant!'..."

Surprise had stopped listening at this point, she had heard enough, and it was making her angry. This... pony, this Emerald Sparkle that was talking was in the service of Princess Celestia, that was _her _master, and she was openly defying her! It made Surprise angry to no end that someone who still had their master could be so callous to their wishes.

Surprise would fix that. She began banging on the door to the room she was in.

"I... hey? What's that sound?" came the voice from inside.

Surprise burst through the door. Chain knife in teeth, she revved the blade loudly. "SURPRISE!" she cried out as she approached the room's sole occupant.

The emerald green unicorn mare that was in the room began to cower in fear. She put her hooves out in front of her face, trying to shield herself.

"No! Wait... what are you doing? Stay back! Please! No! I'M PREGNANT!" Emerald Sparkle cried out, hoping for mercy. She would get none. Surprise revved the chain knife again and planted it right in the pregnant mare's stomach, she watched as it ripped and tarred her to pieces, spraying blood all over the room. Emerald Sparkle screamed horribly, and then went silent.

Surprise pulled the chain knife out of her and allowed it to clatter to the floor.

"Let this be a lesson to you," She said into the microphone that Emerald Sparkle had been using, "Never disobey," and promptly hit the stop button on the recording.

Surprise picked the chain knife back up and tucked it back in its hiding place within her mane, and casually walked out of the room. She figured that there would be a shower where she could wash the blood off her around here somewhere. She had to make herself presentable, after all. She knew her master would return to her eventually, all she had to do was wait.

The Everfree Plains Missile Base was just as good a place as any.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Surprise's eyes opened slowly, she blinked several times as she struggled to filter in the light that was pouring in. She was in the zebra's hut; she must have fallen asleep on accident. She hated it when that happened, she would have to punish herself for it later. She perked her head up and scanned the room. The zebra was asleep on the floor a few metres from her. Surprise looked around and discovered the open window at the far end of the room. She spread her wings and quietly glided out it, not making so much as a sound.

She had decided against killing the zebra. The master might need her, besides; she had lost her chain knife. She knew that master wanted her to wait for him... but Surprise decided that she needed to find the chain knife. Master had given it to her as a gift. He would be mad if he knew she had lost it.

Surprise made her way back to where she had been waiting for master. She needed to retrace her steps if she was going to find the chain knife, lest master force her to find it and order her to turn it on herself for losing it.

Master was a harsh master, but a fair master, after all. She loved him dearly, and she could not disappoint him.

...

A curious thing, the Doppler Effect, the residents of Ponyville began to hear something that sounded oddly like screaming, whatever it was it was coming closer.

Lily, Daisy, and Rose, the so called "flower girls" sat under a tree, gossiping about nothing that was particularly interesting, Ponyville was a small town, so there wasn't really any big events coming up for them to talk about. Instead they relegated their day to talking about how drunk Berry Punch could get, or how long it would take Colgate, the receptionist at the clinic, to become violent if you were to refer to her as "toothpaste," or about how Derpy Hooves was late with the post for the third time this week, or how Carrot Top had dyed her mane lime green again.

It was the sort of uninteresting droll that most ponies would find as a waste of their time. Lily, Daisy, and Rose, however couldn't seem to get enough of it.

"...I don't know, Carrot Top isn't quite the same anymore," Rose said with a shrug.

"I think it's cute!" Daisy said, "I'm thinking of dying my mane..."

Lily had stopped paying attention at this point, noting the curious sound that she heard approaching them.

"Lily?" Daisy asked her. "What's wrong?"

"Something... Something's coming this way! What if it's a monster!" Lily said, gasping and scaring herself slightly. "Oh the horror!"

"Lily, relax, nothing is coming!" Rose said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

And then it got louder, and louder, and louder until it was right on top of them.

"IT IS A MONSTER!" Lily screamed.

That was when it vaulted over them, a large, metal monstrosity screamed, literally, right over their heads. Lily lost it and started running the other direction. "The horror! The Horror!"

Of course, anyone who had actually bothered to take a look at it would see that it was not a monster at all; rather, it was a car. More specifically, it was a kangaroo scout car. A smaller version of the armoured cars that roamed the South Island Outback in this day and age.

The screaming came from Princess Luna, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, screaming her head off in terror, because, sitting to her right, in the driver's seat was Vinyl Scratch.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Luna screamed at her driver.

"I don't know! But I think this says a lot more about you than it does me, I mean, this is reckless and irresponsible!" Vinyl Scratch said with a grin. "Now, we expect reckless and irresponsible from me! But you're a princess! You should know better!"

Princess Luna did not reply, instead she covered her eyes and continued to scream at the top of her lungs as the scout car raced its way through the streets of Ponyville, Vinyl Scratch stamped on the breaks, causing the scout car to skid to a halt in front of the Ponyville public library.

"You can stop screaming now, your highness," Vinyl said with a grin.

Luna uncovered her eyes, they had stopped. Thank the heavens for that! She unbuckled herself from the side seat and leapt out, kissing the ground in delight, realising instantly that she wasn't acting very royal in her actions and immediately composed herself.

"Uhm... Yes, now..." Luna said. She didn't finish, as Vinyl too had exited the car and was already knocking on the Library door, how Twilight Sparkle had not heard them coming was beyond her.

Twilight opened the door, causing Vinyl to grin.

"Hi! I'm here to have sex with you... for money!" Vinyl proclaimed.

Twilight said nothing, presumably giving the mare before her a dirty look. Vinyl's grin did not fade.

"I know you're there. I can hear you breathing. Always knew you had a good pair of lungs!"

"Do you have to do this every time?" Twilight asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes! Problem?" Vinyl said, grinning widely.

Twilight just smirked and gave Vinyl Scratch a tight hug, followed up by a smack across the face.

"Ow! Hey!" Vinyl said, rubbing her muzzle in shock.

"That was for leaving without telling me!" Twilight said. "I wake up one day and discover you're gone, and casually learn from Derpy Hooves that you've left town while she's delivering my mail!"

"Okay... okay, I suppose I deserved that," Vinyl said with a shrug.

Twilight smirked again at her. "It's good to have you home Vinyl... and where did you get that?"

"She stole it," Princess Luna said, poking her head out from around the scout car.

"I _borrowed _it! I intend to bring it back... eventually," Vinyl said with a grin. "And it's good to be home!"


End file.
